


Sometimes

by TerminallyTyranical



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Furie - Freeform, I wrote it when I was sad, One Shot, Short, Super science friends - Freeform, so- uh yeah here you go, ssf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: Freud and Curie relaxing during the end of a warm summers evening.





	Sometimes

A peaceful hum strung across the building, faint chunks of the sunset leaking through the small cracks of burnt orange curtains. Curie always found them tacky, but it was never really an important enough topic to bring up. The room fit the man though, colorful, yet tasteless. They’d been sitting like this for at least an hour, she wasn’t very good at keeping track of the time. That was his job after all. Head on shoulder, Curie moved along ever so slightly with Freud’s soft, rhythmic breaths. 

She couldn’t tell if the man just didn’t want to ruin the moment, or if he’d fallen asleep. Glancing up, her eyes met with his. A small smile, before drawing away. Almost like when someone passed you a note in class. It felt, intimate, but not perverse. 

It was almost like a dream, Curie only waking up when a small, yet prevalent beep of an alarm went off. As she began to sit up, Freud let out a heavy sigh. His head turning ever so slightly to face Curie. “I’ll see you next week.”  
“You mean the next morning?”  
“Mmmmm,” he hummed, wrapping his long arms around the woman, pulling her into an embrace. “Not like this though.”  
Her hand met with the man’s face, the rough texture, and slight prickles of his face and beard making her shiver. Her body rocking along with Freud's. “It’ll happen sooner than you think.” 

A kiss on the cheek

“When?”  
“I’m a scientist, not a psychic.”

Conversation dropped, the man’s grip loosening on her torso, as she got up. Dusting off her dress, he noticed something peculiar about the way the sunset reflected off her face. It made her look, distant. Out of his reach. “You never know when I have open appointments you can fill.” The woman gave out a slight smile, almost as if it were accidental. “I’ll be on the lookout.”


End file.
